


Playing Away

by obscuriaal



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, College AU, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Semi-Public Sex, inappropriate use of facetime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obscuriaal/pseuds/obscuriaal
Summary: Distance is a killer, but that's what facetime's for.(or, the time Bronn pulled Jaime out of class for a phone sex quickie)





	Playing Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much PWP so let's not worry too much about the specifics- it's a college au, Bronn's a senior on the football team, Jaime's his sophomore boyfriend, and they can't get enough of each other. That last part is canon.

**_r u in class?_ **

 

Jaime glanced down at the message as it flashed across his phone’s lock screen, grabbed it to type a response under the cover of his desk, careful not to draw too much attention. He was practised in this particular art and hadn’t been caught in years, and it was a good thing too- at the best of times, he and Bronn definitely had more surreptitious text conversations when Jaime ought to be concentrating on his lectures than was probably necessary, but since his boyfriend had been off touring with the football team, it was _all_ the time. Jaime didn’t mind, far from it, since he was missing Bronn just as much as he evidently was, but lately it seemed to be _escalating_.

 

It was slow at first- a little peppering of dirty talk that wasn’t really much outside the norm, Bronn wanting to know what sort of underwear he was wearing (particularly if he’d given a specific instruction that morning), the odd dick pic accompanied by a plaintive ‘ _wish u were here_ ’. Then there had been pictures of Jaime himself, in various states of debauchery, sometimes not even aware the picture was being taken, along with something along the lines of how Bronn couldn’t wait to have him looking like this again.

 

And even that wasn’t a _problem_ ; Jaime just had to be a bit careful with how he held his books when the class ended and he made his way to the bathroom to give himself a little relief, and to text Bronn to tell him what an asshole he was, he was trying to work for fuck’s sake.

 

This text, by comparison, seemed tame. There was no picture, no little dots to indicate Bronn had anything else to say. He tapped a quick reply.

 

_yes economics please actually kill me_

 

The response was immediate, and just as short.

 

**_go to the bathroom_ **

**_take your shit with you_ **

 

Jaime swallowed, feeling the familiar heat crawling up his neck as he considered what _that_ was supposed to mean, and what Bronn would do if he said no. His gaze flitted to the board, and he signed. Jaime hadn’t understood what his professor had said for the last five lessons, he didn’t expect he was on the brink of an epiphany- fuck it. Making a hurried excuse to his professor, he scooped up his books and rushed out of class, feeling like a thief in the night as he stole through the corridors and into the bathroom. He dumped his books on the back of the cistern and locked the cubicle door, then grabbed his phone again.

 

_alright, im here_

 

**_pics_ **

 

Jaime sent back a quick selfie with raised eyebrows and the laughing emoji, and as soon as the message was marked as read, his phone started to ring with a FaceTime request. Jaime answered, opened his mouth as though to say something only for his tongue to dry before he could manage it.

 

Bronn was clearly still in bed- Jaime remembered him saying there wasn’t a game today- with his phone propped up and the snow-white hotel sheets pooled at his waist, braced on his side with one hand and the other conspicuously under the covers. He wore nothing but a hungry grin, and he looked _great_ \- not for the first time, Jaime wished he’d been able to accompany Bronn on the tour, if only so that they could make a start on Bronn’s ambition to fuck him at least once in every state.

 

“Hey there baby,” he purred, making no effort whatsoever to conceal the fact that he was clearly palming himself in full view of the camera. “Missed you.”

 

Shit, Jaime was already starting to get hard, though his own camera angle only showed his face so Bronn couldn’t see that. He licked his lips and laughed. “Missing you too babe, but did you really pull me out of class to tell me that?”

 

“Nah. I kept thinking about your filthy little mouth- got a pic of you with your lips wrapped around my cock and I wanted to make sure it still looked that good. You wanna be good for me today, baby?”

 

It was abundantly clear the sort of mood that Bronn was in; some days he wanted nothing more than to hold Jaime close and kiss every inch of him, and other days he was like a man possessed by nothing but the desire to own him, body and soul, everything that he is and will be. Jaime pretended to himself that he preferred the former, but that was just to comfort his sensibilities. It wasn’t true.

 

He kept his voice low, although he did think he was the only one in here, but it still shook a little. “Aren’t I always good for you?”

 

“Mm, most of the time baby, but daddy’s been away for a long time. Wouldn’t want you to forget yourself, would we?”

 

Jesus christ, it had been _far_ too long since Bronn had left for the tour for that kind of talk; Jaime was already wound as tight as a spring without Bronn making it worse. His heart hammered in his chest, and he could see his red face in the preview.

 

Thankfully, Bronn let him take that moment without having to formulate a reply, chuckling to himself and leaning a little closer to the camera. “I want to see you use those lips, princess. Two fingers, get them nice and wet for me.”

 

There was no question now, this was an order, and Jaime could only comply, holding the camera with one shaking hand while the other he raised to his mouth and inserted two fingers, wetting them with a few liberal strokes of his tongue and ever so slowly working them in and out of his mouth without taking his eyes off the camera, He knew he was doing well when Bronn grunted an obviously shifted his grip on himself, then rewarded him with a low “Good boy.” Jaime whimpered.

 

“Find somewhere to put your phone, baby. I wanna see you.”

 

It took a little doing, but after a moment of shaky fumbling he managed to get his phone propped up on a window sill, giving his boyfriend a good view of him from head to thighs. Jaime could see his chest rising and falling with shallow, rapid breaths under his button down shirt, and beneath it the conspicuous bulge of his cock in his jeans. That did not escape Bronn’s notice either.

 

“Aww, love, you that close already? Best get those jeans off before you ruin them- shirt too.”

 

Fuck, how long would it be before someone walked in on him, stripping naked to the commands coming from his phone? Classes were still going and would be for at least another fifteen minutes, so he might be safe until then, but then again he might not. “What if someone comes in?” He asked, voice straining with desperation.

 

“You’ll have to keep quiet, won’t you. Or you be nice and loud so everyone hears you being a little slut for me.”

 

“ _Shit,_ Bronn,” he choked out, cock twitching against his briefs and pressing out against them as he unzipped himself and shimmied his jeans down to his ankles. His fingers struggled with the buttons on his shirt but eventually he was free of it, hurriedly stowing it with his books before returning to position. He could feel himself slipping and it scared him a little - usually when Bronn took his down like this, he was _there_ , holding Jaime, murmuring in his ear. Now he was hundreds of miles away and Jaime was alone, vulnerable, and the thought of that only served to make it worse. The call timer on his phone told him they’d barely been talking four minutes and he was already ragged.

 

“That’s it, baby, but you forgot- it’s _daddy_ when we’re playing like this. And you know that means I’ll have to punish you.”

 

It did not sound Bronn considered that any kind of downside, and he was stroking himself rhythmically now, lips slightly parted. Jaime ached for his touch; a tiny dark patch seeped through the material of his Calvin Kleins. “Sorry daddy,” he managed, barely.

 

Bronn didn’t acknowledge his apology, chuckling darkly and settling back against his pillows. “I think you need to be reminded that you- all of you- are mine, princess. If I was there, I’d slap that little ass until you couldn’t sit. I know you can’t do that yourself, but I want you to give it a good hard smack for me. Go on.”

 

With a whimper, more pleasure than pain, he did, slapping the flat of his palm against his cotton-covered ass with all the force he dared use, and gasped at the contact. It didn’t hurt, but it didn’t need to.

 

“Again. And this time, show me. Pull them down.”

 

He turned to face away from the camera and tugged his briefs down, the air cold against his impossibly hard cock, but Bronn hadn’t asked to see that. He smacked his ass a second time, wincing a little as it stung, and went to turn back around.

 

“Ah, ah, stay just like that, princess. Spread your cheeks for me, show me that slutty little hole.”

 

Biting his lip to keep from moaning, Jaime reached behind him and did as he was told, shame flushing his entire body hot despite the cool air, and heard Bronn’s growl of approval. “What now, daddy?” He asked, when the pause stretched out a little too long.

 

Bronn laughed and Jaime could just imagine him stroking his large hand up and down his even larger cock as he took Jaime in, bent prone and exposed with only the bolt of the cubicle door for privacy. “Eager little thing, aren’t you. Do you think you can make yourself come with just your fingers, like you do with daddy’s cock?”

 

“Yes,” he breathed, “God, yes, daddy, please.” He wasn’t sure how much longer he’d last even without the slightest touch, but every moment he waited was torture of the purest kind.

 

“Get to it then, princess.”

 

Jaime didn’t usually prepare himself for Bronn; he seemed to enjoy doing that part himself, reducing his twink of a boyfriend to a quivering mess before giving him what he actually wanted all along. What Jaime might have lacked in experience, however, he made up for in enthusiasm, still gripping one cheek as he pushed two fingers into himself. It burned a little, which just went to show how bloody long he’d had to go without a proper fuck, but Jaime didn’t ease up, already starting to leak pre against his stomach and moaning wantonly with his head hanging.

 

“That’s it baby, such a good boy for me- look at you swallowing those fingers up. How bad do you miss my cock, Jaime? You think about it every night? I think about that sweet little ass, jack off to your pictures. Lent them to a couple of the guys, gotta look after yer brothers, right? I’m sure you don’t mind, do you?”

 

(Jaime was not in a right enough mind to hope that he was not serious about the last part; thankfully Bronn couldn’t see how that sweet shame affected him with his back turned.)

 

“No, you love it, don’t you baby. I reckon you want someone to find you like this, practically naked and fingering yourself for daddy’s pleasure. You’d make a great little pornstar - ‘cept it’s all for me, only for me. Add another finger, Jaime, I know two ain’t enough for you.”

 

He had to brace himself against the door to keep his weak knees from buckling under him but Jaime did as he was bid, working three fingers in and out of his entrance and making some quite unmistakeable noises in the process. Would he even notice if anyone entered? If he did, Jaime didn’t know that he would be able to stop, regardless. “So close, daddy,” he whimpered.

 

“I know you are, love, it doesn’t take much. Tell you what, baby, I’ll give you a choice- you can pull those nice little panties up now, and sit in your mess for the rest of the day, or you can leave them down and it’ll be the last time you come until I’m back. What’s it gonna be, baby? Better choose quick.”

 

The white wall of pleasure that had descended over Jaime had scythed away most higher brain functions; it was a struggle to even comprehend Bronn’s question until it was too late. Truly, there was no choice, just a sudden searing rush and the splattering of Jaime’s orgasm over the cubicle door. He clung to the edges in an effort to keep himself upright, eyes closed and breathing slowly evening out as he returned to himself. When he turned around, he could see Bronn on the screen, grinning smugly and reaching for a tissue.

 

“Interesting choice, baby- I’ll hold you to that,” he laughed, and Jaime flipped off the camera with a tired smile. He knew that part was no joke. Jaime looked down at himself, jeans and underwear around his ankles, stomach sticky with his own precome, and tried to reconcile that with the fact that he’d been in _class_ before all this had started.

 

Speaking of- he looked at his phone and swore loudly when he saw the time; classes would be out any minute and the bathroom likely rammed. “I’ve gotta go,” he said, panicked, and Bronn just laughed and shifted his position on the hotel pillows.

 

“Don’t forget to clean up, princess. Thanks for the show.”

 

With a beep, the picture cut back to Jaime. “Fucking bastard,” he swore at the screen, and scrambled to pull himself into a semi-acceptable state, just remembering to wipe a tissue over the door once he was dressed before he stumbled out into the bathroom. He turned the tap on far too much and splashed a little water on his beet-red face as he washed his hands.

 

Predictably, the door did open only moments later, and Jaime was careful not to make eye contact with anyone as he hastily ducked outside. His phone buzzed once Jaime was out in the corridor, trying to remember what the hell class he was supposed to be going to now, and up popped a picture message from his boyfriend. A screenshot.

 

_omg you asshole delete that_

 

**_see you in two weeks baby ;)_ **


End file.
